A Lost Twin, A Lost Life
by Kamizuki Raven
Summary: Summary inside
1. Prologue

**A Lost Twin, A Lost Life**

**A NaruKaka fanfic**

Summary: What would Naru's life be like if he had both a twin sister and Kakashi looking out for him? Can you just imagine one getting a home and the other being thrown into the garbage? Is it even possible to live on when your whole life's Hell? Maybe these questions will be answered and maybe they won't. You'll find out for yourself.

**O**ctober 10, 6p.m., one of the most terrible evenings ever in the Village Hidden in the Leaves history; when the Nine-Tailed demon fox known as the Kuuybi attacks.

"Don't let it get near the village, hold him off until the Fourth arrives." One of the thousand of ANBU members yelled.

"Easy for you to say, you're not in the offensive line of duty!" a charka drained Jounin said.

"Stop your complaining, we're all in this mess! You're not the only one with charka exhaustion, ya know!" another said, dodging a demon's tail, creating shockwave as it collided with the forest ground.

"All of you stop you're God damned ranting and complaining for God's sake. Our mission is to hold off the demon, not rant and complain bout it." Another ANBU member said highly pissed at them.

**Somewhere in the Village Hidden in the Leaves…**

"Father, Father, where are you going!?" a young, blonde and black haired, five-year-old girl asked.

"I'll be with all the time, just do me a favor, no matter what, watch over your younger sibling." The Fourth said as he finished packing some scrolls in a bag.

"B-But Father, d-doesn't g-go! I-I don't k-know h-how!!" The young girl pleaded, reduced to tears.

"Don't worry, someone will come back for you, I promise." He said in a defeated tone with his head lowered to the ground, a stray tear escaping his eye and rolling down his right cheek. "Good-bye, Gabrielle."

"**FATHER,"**

As he reached the ending street to turn the corner, he looked back at his home and whispered, "Don't worry Gabby, Father will be home before you know it." He wanted to take her with him, but he had a job to do and that was to protect the Village as the Fourth Hokage.

Once he made it to the hospital, a Medic Nin with crimson hair and deep, violet eyes ran up to him, showing a bundle of blankets wrapped around a small creature.

"Sir, it's a boy, you may name him proudly." She said looking a bit young to be a full Medic Nin. Perhaps they were short on Medics so they gathered all of the ones in training.

"As for the mother, my beloved wife," The Fourth asked receiving a sad expression and a drop of the head; true guilt and regret reflected on her like a broken mirror placed in sunlight.

"I-I'm s-sorry, s-sir, she didn't make it. With all the blood loss before and after the birth, we had to perform a sea-section in order to save the boy." On a different note, what will you name your son, sir?" The young Medic asked trying to change the subject matter.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," The Fourth said.

"Excuse me sir, why after ramen and the mother, why not after you; the Fourth himself?" A highly confused and baffled Medic asked.

"In honor of his mother, my beloved wife." The Fourth said leaving in depression.


	2. Beginning of New Bonds

**Previous Ch:**"In honor of his mother, my beloved wife." The Fourth said leaving in depression. 

**Time skip:** 5 years after the event and Naruto was already getting himself into trouble.

It was the clearest days in the whole spring season and Gabrielle was sitting inside the classroom, looking rather bored. Just then she felt someone's shadow over her, none other than Iruka himself. 

"What is it now, I'm definitely doing my work, ya know?" She said rather agitated.

"Huh, it's your younger sibling, Naruto; he's gotten himself into trouble."

"Man… what this time?"

"Well, face painting the monument."

"Uh… You're kidding me, right?" She said once more. At this rate, she was never going to be able to get anything done. Wasn't Kakashi looking over him? 

"Now where did that twit go?" She mumbled under her breath catching a glimpse of orange and two other ninja chasing him. She took one deep breath and exhaled as she went over to join the chase.

"Wow, what saps, a mere academy student out runs two Chuunin?" Naruto said as he laughed his guts out. 

"Oi, how are you, little bro?"

"Gaaaah, sis, I uh… I um… um… good,"

"Well, why did you paint said faces, that's so immature you, brat." She said harshly. She didn't care if she had said it too coldly because this kid needs some tough love.

"Look, Naru, you have to understand that sometimes people will be asses and just take the flames, like reviews in fan fictions."

"But, how can you take the flames, when everyone is always throwing insults at you."

"I guess you eventually learn that they'll burn in Hell when they die."

"Really,"

"Yes, really, now let's get back to the academy."

"Okay…sis…"

**At the Academy**

Finally, it was lunch and everyone in the class went either home or out to get lunch. Kakashi came by and offered Naruto out to get Ramen. Gabrielle, at the time, was outside sitting in the tree, feeling alone and depressed. 

The one thing that she loved about going here is it's a free ticket out of the Orphanage. That dreaded place was where you never were fed or got crappy food or get beaten up everyday. She simply looked at the sky which was threating to pour the rain down, but she didn't care. 

Half the time she was in the rain, being chased by random people or the kids at the Orphanage. A voice distracted her from her thoughts.

"Hey, you wanna come, Gabby nii-chan?" It was none other than that cute, little, blonde Naruto that had asked. 

"That sounds great, but… I… have other things to do…" She said. Gabrielle always hated lying to Naruto, but she wanted to be left alone. 

"Oh… okay then… hey, Dad, DAD!"

"_Dad, sure I knew that Kakashi was watching over him, but I didn't think he, the Famous Copy Nin, actually took Naruto in as a son…" _ She thought perplexed and even more depressed that she was the only kid without parents.

"Hai, hai, what is it Naruto?" the young Jounin asked with a lazy look in his eyes.

"Gabby nii-chan won't move she looks like she hasn't even had a decent meal in weeks." Annoying kid, but sweet as well kinda like a stray dog would be like.

"Oi, how are you, fine I assume?"

"Er… Okay for the most part, not much to do though…"

"C'mon, I can get some ramen for you and you could come with Naruto here."

"Err… thanks, but I err… need to get back to the Orphanage so… bye." Gabby said as she did a hand seal and was gone in a poof of smoke. 

_So, an Orphan, huh; well, if she's an orphan then that means that her and Naruto are the same age and… HOLY SHIT! THAT'S NARUTO'S TWIN SISTER THE FOURTH MENTIONED IN THE LETTER! _ Kakashi thought almost murmuring it out loud.

"What's the Dad, I have a sister? I thought I was an only child! YAY, I HAVE A SISTER, A SISTER!" Little Naruto shouted making everyone around them, including Iruka and some ANBU members to choke and get wide eyes. 

"What, what's wrong, I have a sis-m…" Kakashi quickly covered his mouth hoping no one else heard that. _OH God, if anyone knows, then she'll be dead center in no time!_Kakashi thought, quickly dashing off before anyone else knew. This is not good, not good at all… 

**End of Ch 2**


End file.
